


B.

by echo_logist



Series: /ˈfiɡyər/ [2]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't need help, but i like it, idk i'm stuck in this benny/beth fics, they're soulmates okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_logist/pseuds/echo_logist
Summary: Benny Watts likes to see himself as a lot of things - a chess prodigy, a grand master, author of one of the best selling books, a damn good coach, a cowboy or a pirate (he hasn't decided yet), someone who looks really good wearing a floral robe, to name a few. But Benny Watts is not vulnerable or nostalgic. Or at least he doesn't think he is.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Series: /ˈfiɡyər/ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099682
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	B.

_Come back to New York_

_I miss you_

Benny Watts likes to see himself as a lot of things - a chess prodigy, a grand master, author of one of the best selling books, a damn good coach, a cowboy or a pirate (he hasn't decided yet), someone who looks really good wearing a floral robe, to name a few. But Benny Watts was, _is_ , not vulnerable. Or at least he doesn't like to be.

But those three simple words completely overturned a lot of things which makes Benny Watts well, _Benny Watts_. So he had to fix that. He had to tell her no; he was not lending her money, not going to Russia as her second, and to never contact him again.

But Benny Watts was, _is_ , still a damn good coach. So that was his personal excuse to form a team for _her_. Harry Beltik, which he quickly learned stayed with her and played house with her for quite a time, the twins which he can never tell apart (he made it a personal game sometimes just to amuse himself when they start annoying him), and of course his own friends Arthur and Hilton. 

Benny Watts is a damn good coach that's why he contacted Townes and asked to be her second. 

Benny Watts is a damn good coach that's why he pooled all his (remaining) money just to make a long distance call when they had an opening. 

Benny Watts is a damn good coach that's why he didn't let any of his personal feelings show through when he heard her say his name breathlessly.

And Benny Watts is a damn good coach that's why he had to decline Jolene (which he still doesn't know how she came to know him or contacted him for that matter) when she invited him to come up to Kentucky to celebrate.

But that stopped being his excuse when while he was making himself his sixth cup of coffee (instant because damn long distance calls) he heard a faint knock. He had to stop what he was doing as he was not sure if he heard right. Nobody in his life knocks. His parents definitely didn't, they just barged through his door, and Arthur and Hilton doesn't because they pound. But it came again, three short knocks.

And just like that, _she was there_. Luggage in hand. He thought it odd as he knew she was already settled in Kentucky the day before.

"You said you were busy."

Seeing her (and her luggage) outside his apartment reminded him of mornings consisting of actually making breakfast instead of just coffee, of lunch being shared, of books re-read and games re-analyzed a thousand times with the help of fresh eyes, of lazy afternoon walks because she needed a break from his prison-like apartment (as she says), of grocery runs because she needs actual food (as she claims), and of nights spent in bed entangled with each other.

So he had to fix that. Because Benny Watts is not vulnerable. And Benny Watts is definitely not nostalgic. So he says the best reply he could come up with.

"This humbles me, the world champion herself personally visits dear ol' Benny Watts."

But still she smiles and it reminded him of jokes shared, of endless banter about his choice of clothes (she often tells that he needs to wear more color much like his floral robe), of the giggles he thought were music to his ears, of snorts which she always seem to try to hide so he teases her about it, of pouts she makes when he comments about her previous strategies (or lack thereof), of sighs too loud when they've retired in his bedroom after a long day of training, of lips flushed against his.

So he had to fix that again. Because Benny Watts is not nostalgic. And Benny Watts is definitely not feeling like Benny Watts at the moment.

"Come in, was just making coffee want some?"

He had his back turned so he didn't quite catch the disappointed look she let slip for a moment. Because Beth Harmon, he knows, is a lot of things - a chess prodigy, a world champion, now a grand master, a damn good mentee, a surprisingly good cook, someone who seems to treat everyday as a fashion show, to name a few. But Beth Harmon _is_ unavailable. Or at least he thinks she is.

"Only instant though, haven't gotten around buying beans across the street."

He hears her hum a response so he sets up another cup, all too aware that she is looking around his apartment. Unkempt at the moment because he hadn't cleaned yet after her team left. His excuse was he hadn't found the time despite being cooped up in his apartment the past few days.

"I like what you done at the place." Beth comments. She was playing with a bishop she picked up from the board set up on his coffee table.

"Anything to help beat those commie bastards and serve my country." he replies smirking, handing her a cup.

Benny Watts and Beth Harmon are lot of things - chess prodigies, grand masters, logical, sharp, intelligent, ahead of the curve, _not_ vulnerable, _not_ nostalgic, to name a few. And Benny Watts and Beth Harmon are _not_ awkward. _Or so he thinks_.

Beth was looking at her cup of coffee, playing with its rim. And he was looking at Beth not sure what to say next. Not entirely sure why she is here, at 10 in the evening with her luggage, when he was perfectly sure that his role as a damn good coach has been completed after that long distance call.

It was Beth who breaks the silence.

"If we're going to make this work, we're going to need a couch." 

Benny Watts is a lot of things and one of those is that he always has a reply. But right now, he just blinks.

"And we're going to buy some stuff for the kitchen, and fill the fridge with actual food instead of just eggs, and we're going to need tea because I prefer tea over coffee."

Beth says all these while looking at her coffee cup still playing with its rim (he's not sure if she actually drank from it yet) but he needed to see her face. And he figured he needed to respond to get what he was hoping to see.

"Yeah?"

And he did. 

And her face reminded him of apologies said, of promises made, of futures told.

"Yes."

Came her response because Beth fucking Harmon is a lot of things but a "yeah" person is not one of those things. Beth Harmon is a "Yes" or "No" person. And he is just glad to hear that one word from her right now.

He smiles in return and says, "Matt or Mike, not sure who is who, punctured the air mattress during their stay though." Because Benny Watts is a lot of things and one of those is that he always need to be the last person who has a say.

* * *

Benny Watts and Beth Harmon are a lot of things - chess prodigies, grand masters, logical, sharp, intelligent, ahead of the curve, soon to be authors of two of the best selling books (he hasn't completely convinced her to write her book yet), only a bit vulnerable (or so they like to think), a ton nostalgic (he hasn't completely admitted that part yet but Beth had), a damn great team (switching who coaches who during invitationals and tournaments), two of the best dressed chess players (as Beth likes to think), to name a few. And Benny Watts and Beth Harmon are in love or something like that (they're still figuring that part out, much to Jolene's annoyance).

**Author's Note:**

> Was hit by another inspiration while listening to Cigarettes After Sex album with the same name :)  
> Decided to continue where I left off after my previous fic this time focusing on Benny
> 
> Also please, please listen to their album (Cigarettes After Sex) idk I just feel like they're not that famous where I'm from :(  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
